Westpoint
Population: 2,100 (80% Humans, 15% Dwarves, 5% Half-Elves) Government: Theocracy Religions: Froth, Lathander Imports: Desmodu Equipment Exports: Ale, Timber, Ice Alignment: All Life and Society Even though the city was officially founded hundreds of years ago, Westpoint is still very much a frontier city. Parts of the city utilize the ancient masonry, while others use more modern buildings and roads. While the town is more or less under control by authority figures, at points, it seems that riots, and a complete breakdown of order can be imminent. Since the town was resettled, the factions belonging to the Church of Froth and the Church of Lathander have come into conflict. At the same time, the ancient curse placed upon Westpoint is still in effect, and hordes of Undead could theoretically rise up and attack the city at any point. As a whole, Westpoint is a traditional frontier city. Settlers are expected to handle matters themselves. Currently, asides for what the Church of Lathander and the Church of Froth provide, there isn’t a unified town watch, or a town guard. There are no specific laws, except for traditional frontier laws- the concept of ‘an eye for an eye’ is commonly employed. Major Organizations Church of Froth Church of Lathander Major Geographical Features Westpoint is, literally, the westernmost recognized settlement on the Central Continent. It lies on the Thracian Peninsula, the frozen tundra of a peninsula that extends northwest from the Central Continent. To the immediate north of the city lie the Icespire Mountains, home to many of the Ice Giants who have caused problems to the settlement over the years, as well as the Arctic Dwarves, the sometimes allies of the city. The freezing climate of Westport has traditionally made life there harsh. It has also served as a barrier for expanded settlement for many years. It’s location near the Underdark city of Chael-Rekshaar also affords it trading opportunities that no other settlements are afforded, if the people of Westpoint can take advantage of it. Important Sites Temple of Froth Citadel of Dawn Regional History Westpoint was founded in the year 780, as a business venture funded by a group of nobles from Castle Blaze. The leader of this expedition was a Half-Elf woman by the name of Lura Eluvanel. Lura’s expedition was financed by a joint venture of three noble families of Castle Blaze- the Zexon, the Gunwynd and the Finn. The purpose was to establish a settlement where trade between the indigenous barbarian tribes and the western island nations could be stimulated. Westpoint, as it’s name entails, was, and still is the westernmost settlement on the central continent. Westpoint, for the next few years, would grow steadily under the leadership of Lura Eluvanel. However, like most other frontier settlements, Westport had a problem with the local indigenous peoples- The warlike Snowlion tribe of Northern Barbarians, and the Frost Giants indigenous to the area led by the Jarl, the Frost Giants’ spiritual leader. Before her tenure as leader of the settlement ended, as she fell victim to frostlung, and had to be sent back to Castle Blaze for treatment, she orchestrated an alliance between the settlers of Westpoint and most of the Arctic Dwarves on the frozen peninsula. Lura Eluvanel’s successor was Davyn Finn, a second cousin through blood to the patron of the family. While Finn wasn’t incompetent in his own right, he was no Lura Eluvanel. Finn’s faults- indecision, second-guessing and hesitation- would literally doom the settlement. The transition to Davyn’s stewardship and continued rule initially went over smoothly. However, things would soon develop in such a way that would doom the settlement. A misunderstanding during a “state dinner” would cause Westpoint to lose favor of King Uliuk Ingkalurit, and, in turn, the rest of the Arctic Dwarves in the area. After originally accepting supplies and manpower from Castle Blaze, Finn would shortly change his mind, hoping to impress the nobles back at Castle Blaze by doing “more with less”. Finally, the most important blunder, after incurring the wrath of the Frost Giants, Finn hesitated in using force to drive them away from the lands around the settlement. In the middle of the year 785, a large force of Frost Giants surrounded the city. The Jarl, a practitioner of foul magics, conjured a large army of Undead to aid him, and then laid a powerful curse on the city of Westpoint. So long as a single brick stood, Undead would periodically sack the settlement. As the siege began, it seemed that the men-at-arms of Westpoint would prevail against the Undead army of the Jarl. However, the mortal warriors of Westpoint soon began fatiguing, while the Undead monstrosities continued fighting on with no regard for their own safety. The turning point was when the Frost Giants took a more active role in the fighting. As it seemed that victory was impossible, the men-at-arms stopped fighting defensively, and began fighting offensively, seeking to aid the civilians fleeing the city in caravans and wagon trains. Of the twenty-five hundred residents of Westpoint at the time, only one hundred forty residents escaped the carnage to return to Castle Blaze. The noble families who bankrolled the settlement and expedition went back and forth about hiring a mercenary army to retake and fortify the city. However, in the end, the noble families decided to cut their losses, and not bother to retake Westpoint. A few groups privately attempted to retake the city from the Undead, including Lura Eluvanel herself, but none succeeded. For hundreds of years, the ruins of Westport would be inhabited by Undead. It would eventually be forgotten, then rediscovered, then forgotten once more. The name Westpoint faded from history, and the ruins of the settlement became known as the Necropolis of the North. In the year 1060, a Drow Necromancer learned how to alter the magical curse laid on the ruins by the Jarl hundreds of years ago, and laid claim to the Necropolis of the North. Nameless, the Drow had been exiled by his House, and in exchange for power, gave the only thing he had left- his name- to a summoned Demon. Now, Nameless suddenly had a base of operations, and a large army to serve his every whim. Nameless would not abuse this, however. In truth, he spent most of his time in the ruins of Westpoint conducting magical experiments, and increasing his personal mastery of the Art. The Drow only used his Undead army to occasionally scare local Barbarians into leaving him a protection offering, and to kill foolish adventurers. In 1141, a group of adventures came to the Necropolis of the North that the hordes of Undead stationed there were not able to stop. This group, composed of Dorak II, a Dwarven Wereleopard, Gene Windstar, a Human Wizard, Lucretsia, an Elven archer, Isildarius Leafblade, an Elven Fighter, Avatar Stauss, a Half-Elf Ranger, Rumen, a Human Wizard, and Haydin Hammerhand, a Dwarven Cleric, successfully chased Nameless out of the city, after grievously wounding him. For the first time in hundreds of years, Westport was free. These adventurers moved on, but not before lending some assistance in rebuilding and repopulation. Efforts to rebuild and repopulate were, and still are, spearheaded by two major factions- the Church of Froth, a local demigod, and Lathander. The two factions often come into conflict with each other, and enjoy a very frosty relationship. As the curse laid on the settlement by the Jarl is still in effect, Undead periodically do rise and attack the residents of the town. During these times of crisis, both factions put aside their differences to fight off the hordes of Undead. But, otherwise, the two churches are usually at each other’s throat. Early in the year 1146, a massive earthquake shook the area. While it caused minimal damage in Westpoint itself, the quake opened a massive fissure in the earth northeast of the recovering town. Rumen of Castle Blaze, the same adventurer who had helped liberate the city a few years earlier, had settled down in Westport, and went to investigate the fissure days after it appeared. What he discovered was an entrance to the Underdark, and an entire city of Desmodu, bat-like humanoids, known as Chael-Rekshaar. Rumen helped acclimate the people of Westport and the Desmodu to acclimate, and as a result, was given an exclusive contract to trade with the isolationist Desmodu. As a result, he started a business, and is currently enjoying success, trading Desmodu goods between Westport, Lethspar, Castle Blaze, and even the Island Kingdom Confeseration. In the year 1147, Alton Honeywell, a Morninglord of Lathander slew the Jarl and reclaimed the Crown of the Corona, a powerful relic in the Church of Lathander, and returned it to the Citadel of Dawn in the city. Along with a small group of mercenaries he assembled, Alton trekked north, and slew the Jarl in the ruins of an abandoned mine. The recovery of this relic is likely to attract worshippers, and tip the balance of power in Westpoint in Lathander’s favor.